kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
All the News
"Extreme teen" Adrena Lynn seeks revenge on Kim and Ron after they inadvertently reveals that Adrena's stunt show is fake. Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission * Villain: Adrena Lynn * Evil plot: get revenge for cancellation. Personal Storyline Ron, wanting to write for the school newspaper, interviews Kim, but takes her quote about quarterback Brick Flagg being "hot" out of context. Ron's article embarrasses Kim and leads to Brick asking Kim on a date, which she is reluctant to go on. Meanwhile, Ron, Jim, and Tim are fans of TV stuntwoman Adrena Lynn, but Kim considers her a bad influence on children who imitate her stunts (such as her brothers). Kim catches Adrena Lynn faking a stunt, and Ron's report on the fraud makes national news and causes Adrena Lynn's show to be canceled. As a result, Adrena Lynn plots revenge on Kim and Ron. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes :Brick: Hey :Kim: Um, hey, Brick. :Brick: Uh, nice outfit. :Kim: Thanks. It's, er, my size. :Brick: You know, I think what you do is really amazing. :Kim: Oh saving the world is no big. :Brick: I mean how you always spelling stuff in your cheers. It's so C-O-O-L... (pauses) That's cool, right? :Adrena Lynn: Freaky! :Kim: Ron, you ferociously misquoted me! :Ron: Woah. I may have done a tiny bit of rephrasing but, come on. You'd think a crime-fighting cheerleader would give a more interesting interview. The paper liked my story so much to giving me a column! :Ron: (to the cafeteria lady) I'll have an omelet, whites only. (gets a heap of greasy food) (to Kim) She must not know who I am. :Kim: I'm not sure I know who you are. :Brick (to Wade): Hey, you're Kim's computer dude. :Wade: And you're that "Kim thinks you're hot" dude. :Kim: Ron, get over it, already. :Ron: Sorry, KP, but discovering that your action hero is a big fake is not something you just get over. :Kim: And this from a wrestling fan? :Ron: I don't get the connection. :Kim (to Jim & Tim): You were doing what?! :Jim: Bungee jumping out of a blimp, like Adrena Lynn. :Tim: Only we didn't have a blimp, so we used the roof. :Jim: And we didn't have a bungee cord, so we used yarn. :Mr. Dr. Possible: That Adrena Lynn is a menace! :Mrs. Dr. Possible: She didn't really bungee jump out of a blimp. Don't you boys watch the news? :Jim: No. The only show we watch is Adrena Lynn. Hey, it's time! (switches on the TV) :TV announcer: And reports that Adrena Lynn is a fake, coupled with the rash of copycat stunts across the country... :Tim: That's us! :(He and Jim high five) :Jim: Ow! :TV announcer: ...has prompted this network to cancelled Adrena Lynn in favor of more responsible programming. So, stay tuned for an extra hour of "Stuff On Fire"! :Kim: (sighs) :Mrs. Dr. Possible: Is something wrong, honey? :Mr. Dr. Possible: (pause) You have our undivided attention. (pause) The TV's broken. :Kim: Ron made up a story about me liking the quarterback, and now I'm stuck dating him or we'll lose the big game. Meanwhile, there's a worldwide satellite crisis. :Mrs. Dr. Possible: Kimmie, you have to be honest with Brick. If the football team loses, it's not your fault. (pause) I can't help you with the satellite thing. :(As Kim and Ron are driving through the woods on Ron's scooter) :Ron: Kim, the only thing down this road is the old Middleton Fairgrounds. :Kim: That, and Adrena Lynn. :Ron: That place is haunted. Plus, I lost ten bucks trying to win a stuffed hippo. :Kim: Too bad, Ron. If it weren't for you and your stories, we wouldn't be here! :Mr. Dr. Possible: Jim, Tim, there'll be no rooting for your sister's foe! :(After Kim has saved Brick) :Kim: Let's see. (imitating Adrena Lynn's voice) What will I do next? (takes Adrena Lynn and flies high up with her using a jetpack) :Adrena Lynn: I do extreme stunts for a living. You think I'm afraid of heights? :Kim: You fake extreme stunts. Let the world see how brave you are when there's real danger. (flies wildly) Not so extreme after all now, are you? Are you?! :Adrena Lynn: (terrified) No. :Jim & Tim: (while watching it on television) Now she tells us! :Ron: Headline: Quarterback sacks Kim Possible! She has a dislocated heart and will be out for the remains of the season! :(Rufus shuts Ron's mouth) :Kim: Thank you. *'Editor:' (reading Ron's report) "Math: you'll never actually use it in the real world." *'Ron: ' I'm already working on a follow-up piece about semicolons. ---- *'Kim': Ron, get over it, already. *'Ron': Sorry, KP, but discovering that your action hero is a big fake is not something you just get over. *'Kim': And this from a wrestling fan? *'Ron': I don't get the connection. ---- *'Kim' Brick: Listen, I'm sorry you almost plunged to your death on worldwide television... *'Brick' interrupts: Kim, stop. I get it now. *'Kim': You do? *'Brick': Sure. You had that skinny guy expose Adrena Lynn so she'd freak out and set this whole "save Brick" thing just to prove you dug me. Kim, you're nice but you try too hard. If you'd just asked me out, that's cool, but this is too much. I'm sorry, but it's over. *'Ron': I can't believe it! *'Kim': I know! *'Ron': Headline: "Quarterback sacks Kim Possible! She has a dislocated heart and will be out for the remainder of the season!" *(Rufus shuts Ron's mouth) *'Kim' Rufus: Thank you. Gallery Outfits Kim Ron Screenshots AlltheNews.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board * BEAT EASTSIDE! Go Dogs! * HOT NEWS in the SCHOOL PAPER! * BIG GAME SATURDAY! Go Dogs! * Read The Ron Report Now Online Team Possible's Transportation * Ron drives a motorbike with Kim. * Kim uses a jet pack with wings when she saves Adrena Lynn's dummy, as well as during her fight with the real Adrena Lynn. Allusions Trivia * The 16th episode in chronological order, and the 10th in production order. * This is one of four episodes where Ron changes his image to become more popular, with the other three being The New Ron, Ron the Man, and Ron Millionaire. *The name of the newspaper which printed Ron's story of Adrena Lynn being a fake was the "Examiner." *Ron is shown to be left-handed. *The TV network disavows Lynn after bad publicity, but maintains the "if it bleeds, it leads" business model by adding additional episodes of "Stuff On Fire". * This episode's musical score was edited in 2003 to include It's Just You from the Kim Possible soundtrack. Errors * When Ron is telling Kim he's going to interview her, he is shorter than his regular size. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * KP Tome page * KP Tome: All the News transcript * TV.com's trivia page * "Disney Wiki: All the News" Merchandise Category:Episodes Category:Season 1